Dreaming about
by HorHorLookalikey
Summary: When people sleep we have dreams, usually we remember them for Ren Tao this is different... The Sk gang help him to reveal what is happenin in his dreams and why he cant remember them... Please R&R:PilikaXRen and hints at others,first FF, chpt2 out!
1. The Intro

Dreaming about…

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own SK, but I do own this fan fic.

_P.S: This is my first fan fic so please R&R with some hints and tips. Flamers are_

_Welcome but please take it easy on me. _

_Normal POV_

The sun is bright and the birds are singing in a small town in Japan, just off of mainland Tokyo. Ren Tao is lying on the grass, dreaming. What he is dreaming of is

Unknown because Ren's mind is so complex nobody knows what makes him tick (not even science has proven anything). Someone comes over the field and spots Ren and runs over to see him, she is tall, slim build and has long blue hair with a headband. She seems pleased to see him. She wakes him and he seems to be annoyed but not very. A minute or so later he seems to be smiling, he's happy to see her, they embrace in a hug.

'Hey, Pilika, you okay?' Asks Ren smiling, speaking gently, she replies with a fine and embraces him tighter.

_Ren's POV_

I woke to find a familiar face in front of me… it was Pilika. I was angered at first as someone had woke me from my sleep, but then I saw who it was then I was happy. I had been sleeping, dreaming of…of…I-I c-can't remember. Oh well it doesn't really matter, does it? We embraced for a moment, and then we started speaking, speaking about anything really, we didn't car all we cared about was each other…

_Pilika's POV_

Ren was lying there sleeping like a baby, cute. He seemed so peaceful, just lying there dreaming… _I wonder what he's dreaming about… _I leaned over and woke him;_ oh no he's angry at me!_ But then he was happy and then we embraced each other and started talking about stuff we just wanted to talk to each other without a care in the world…

Well this is my first chappy so I hoped you liked it so R&R please!(It will have more speech in the next chapter!)

Thanks


	2. A romantic weekend

Dreaming about…: Chapter two.

+----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay… Thanks for the review Pendulumxswing, you'll find out what happens now and it won't be as repetitive and there will definitely be more speech. Some will be a bit or very OOC.**I DO NOT own Shaman King but I do own this Fan Fic he he . **I've decided to keep it to one POV-Normal, it's easier to write._

It's late in the afternoon and Ren and Pilika are at the Asakura residence. Yoh is play fighting with Anna, (I know that's way OOC but oh well) Horo and Jeanne (leave me alone it's my story!) are joking around, Chocolove is sitting on Ryu's lap… (Don't ask…) and Lyserg and Tamao are in the bedroom doing what they shouldn't bewags finger in disapproval 'Hey guys why we don't get an early night 'cos we have planned something special for tomorrow!' Yoh said in a weird kind of way… _he's up to something_ thought Ren. They all went to bed early Ren's room was next to Pilika's so Pilika could hear what was going on… Later in the night she heard Ren shouting 'NO! NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!' She jumps out of bed and runs into Ren's room; he was only dreaming but was tossing and turning wildly, uncontrollably. She woke him and everyone who heard what was going on was there with her… 'Huh...W-what's going on, why are you all in my room?' Ren asked confused and astounded. 'You were screaming in your sleep.' Horo told him. 'Shut up, you Baka. I wasn't screaming was I? Pilika was I…' She told him what she and everyone had heard; he was shocked as he doesn't know what he was dreaming about, he didn't know what to say, he felt confused, scared and just didn't know what to do…

**The next day…**

What Yoh had planned was a romantic weekend for everybody, except for Hao and Manta they stayed to watch over the Inn and do 'stuff' with each other (you know what I mean) so they go to a small area in Japan which is like Feudal Japan (ancient Japan for those who don't know what Feudal means) they spend the weekend having fun during the day but at night it goes wrong as Ren is having nightmares and they're getting worse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What will happen next? You'll have to wait until next chapter… enjoy and please, please, please review with any tips or anything thanks, I know it's a bit short but the next chapters gonna be based on one thing ok. **Kamikaze monkey **_


End file.
